Jaco the Galactic Patrolman
Jaco the Galactic Patrolman (銀河パトロール　ジャコ), also known as Ginga Patrol Jako, is a 11-chapter comedy manga by Akira Toriyama. It ties in with his ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Overview The 217-page manga debuted on July 13, 2013 in the Japanese Weekly Shōnen Jump #33 and on July 15, 2013 in the North American version. Jaco the Galactic Patrolman is one of the three manga in the 33rd issue of the Japanese magazine made to commemorate the 45th anniversary of Jump. The serialization ended on September 30, 2013, and the 11 chapters were later collected into a single volume planned to be released in Japan on January 4, 2014,Weekly Shōnen Jump, issue #44, 2013 but delayed to April 4, 2014. This latter also features a special manga, Dragon Ball Minus, in which Goku's mother Gine appears.Interview with Akira Toriyama - Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock Super Kanzenban, February 2014 The limited "Super Elite" edition comes with a special packaging, a card, a key-chain, and a badge. The collected volume was released in North America by Viz Media in January 2015. The voiced comic version (fully voiced manga scans with occasional motion graphics), by Ken Production, ran on the TV program Sakiyomi JanBANG! in 2014, and debuted online on February 6, 2014, with one of the four parts added each Friday to Shueisha's vomic website. The vomic version is completely colorized, and features slight background music and sound effects. The manga follows the story of a powerful Galactic Patrolman named Jaco who is stranded on Earth. Bulma's older sister Tights is one of the main protagonists, along with Jaco and an old scientist named Omori. Characters from Toriyama's other manga series make cameo appearances as well; such as a Martian (who is the Galactic King), a Namekian, a Tech-Tech alien, Merlusa from Kintoki, Daigoro Kurigashira, Goku, Grandpa Gohan, and the Brief family. Story The events are narrated by Omori, who starts his story ten years before the events of the [[Bloomers and the Monkey King|first Dragon Ball chapter]]. In Age 739, Jaco was sent to Earth to stop a Saiyan from Planet Vegeta, but he crashes on the island Omori used to work on a Time Machine years ago. Omori decides to help Jaco in repairing his vehicle. On TV, the news show that soon the idol Ann Azuki will be on rocket to space. In the second chapter, Omori is visited by the government who comes to tell Omori that he has a week to vacate the place as they want to turn the island into a resort facility for politicians. When leaving the island, using a telescope, the government inspector Katayude spots Jaco on the island. After talking with Omori about their visitors, an angry Jaco sinks their ship with a rock and forces them to use a life raft to return. Soon, it is revealed that Omori's Time Machine works: it can control time by speeding up how much the user experiences, effectively pausing time for the rest of the world, but only very briefly. Omori wanted return to the past in order to save his wife and assistants. Jaco was going to punish him for having a device that can control time, but since it only technically effects the user, he lets him slide. In order to get some supplies, Jaco and Omori decide to leave the island for East City, where they meet a girl named Tights. Tights is being attacked by four muggers when Jaco saves her. She figures out that Jaco is an alien when he talks about the "Earth Police" and Omori tries to pass him off as a "foreigner from another country", but she says there are not any foreigners like him. Omori notes that Tights sounds like a name from the western region; Tights is from West City. When they remark the police are after them, the trio takes refuge on top of a building. The police are searching for Jaco after he beat up two of them and are calling him the "Mask Man"; they say the location where Jaco saved Tights is "Capital Ward 32", and the event happened at 8pm. Tights forces her way back to Omori's island by telling them that she might rat them out if they make her stay behind, so the trio live the city and return to Omori's island thanks to Jaco's ability to fly via his boots, which can only be used in case of emergencies. At Omori's island, Tights reveals she is the one who will be on the rocket instead of the idol Ann Azuki, as it would be bad publicity if they lost their "super idol" in a launch mishap after all. This way, they can perform a "miraculous rescue" if the people in the rocket are killed. The money she used to buy the Sky Gold was her compensation for taking on the job. Meanwhile, Katayude is shown at home. As he is watching TV, Katayude sees Jaco on the news, remembering he saw him on Omori's island. Tights leaves the island to be on the rocket and, a short time later, Katayude arrives with four soldiers to get Jaco. Jaco defeats the soldiers, and he and Omori use his spaceship to rescue Tights and the pilote from the crashing rocket. After kicking the rocket away from the city it was about to crash on, Jaco destroys the rocket with his Ray Gun. As they witnessed the whole scene, Katayude and the soldiers decide to let Jaco and Omori live in peace and leave the island. In the last chapter, it is revealed that the Saiyan that Jaco was looking for is Goku and he ended up at Grandpa Gohan's house, eating up a ton. He is super-strong, so it is a good thing Gohan is a martial arts master. Gohan offers to let him stay and learn with him if he does not have a home to go back to. Jaco was distracted and did not notice Goku's pod landing on Earth, so he thought Goku just did not show up. Tights is soon visited by her family on Omori's island, as her father Dr. Brief knew Omori by reputation for his work in space-time research. While playing around, the five-year-old Bulma repairs Jaco's ship; this marks Omori's first meeting with Tights' younger sister. Ten years after parting ways, Omori, Jaco, Tights and Katayude reunite on the former's island for a temporary reunion. Omori is given plastic model of Z'Gok as a gift, which can be seen on top of his tractor at one point. During the reunion, it is revealed that in the intervening years, Tights forced Jaco to take her to visit a few planets before their ten year reunion. Since then, Jaco got a girlfriend and Tights has become a talented Science Fiction writer, though her first novel Space Police Chako, based on Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, was a dud. Omori has just finished narrating how Tights' sister Bulma visited his island with her parents and met Jaco ten years ago and now, ten years after their first meeting, Bulma visits Omori again. Being a super-genius, Bulma has already graduated from university and has set out on a trip. She says something about looking for mysterious orbs that grant any wish when brought together. She shows off two, which are made of a substance that does not exist on Earth, so she reasoned they came from outer space. It all sounds quite suspicious, but space is vast, so perhaps this sort of mysterious orb exists out there somewhere. Omori notes that he will ask Jaco about it next time he stops by. While Jaco returns home after the meeting, Bulma is shown using her Dragon Radar and Goku is shown dragging his catch back to the house as in the first Dragon Ball chapter. Characters *'Jaco' (ジャコ) – An alien cop who came to Earth to stop a dangerous invader. *'Omori' (大盛) – An old man who becomes Jaco's first friend on Earth. He owns an island where his wife is buried and which served as his laboratory. His name literally means "a large serving" (of food) in Japanese, and his wife was named Īgo Ōmori (大盛飯子) according to the writtings on her gravestone. In Jaco's world, Omori means "booger that accidentally falls out of your nostrils." *'Tights' – A young girl who befriends Jaco and Omori. Later revealed to be Bulma's older sister, like the rest of her family, her name is an allusion to an undergarment. *'Katayude' – An agent of the Government who tries to export Jaco from Omori's island. Katayude is somewhat effeminiate, shown to be a fastidious dresser, with a taste for fine wine, and a penchant for teddy bears and kitsch. His name is a pun on the word "hard-boiled" in Japanese. *'Ann Azuki' – A somewhat ditzy Pop Idol who has always wanted to go into space and will go on a trip on a rocket. It is later revealed that Ann did not actually go on the rocket, and Tights was used as a body double. Ann Azuki's name is a pun on "Bean Paste" in Japanese. Cast Trivia *Jaco and Tights make a cameo appearance in the spin-off manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission, and he and the Galcatic Patrol also appear in Dragon Ball Minus. *Jaco bears resemblance to the famed Japanese superhero Ultraman. Gallery References External links *[http://vomic.shueisha.co.jp/jyako/ Jaco the Galactic Patrolman vomic] Category:Dragon Ball media Category:Related Manga